


A Backstage Moment

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Raw's 10th Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ex-lovers meet backstage at Raw's 10th Anniversary special</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Backstage Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Still digging things out of the depths of The Internet. This was originally posted on the YahooGroups Tazz-Mikey July 2003.

Michael Cole gave his jacket a final tug, wondering for a moment where is lover had gotten to. He and Tazz were due onstage soon and the last thing he wanted to do was miss their cue. Especially since Raw's 10th Anniversary special was not only live, but being personally supervised by Vince McMahon himself.  
  
Craning his neck, he caught a glimpse of Tazz next to something sparkly. _Terri,_ he finally identified when he saw the blond hair as well. He had heard she was doing commentary for "Confidential" and had managed to avoid her. His partner hadn't been so lucky.  
  
 _What he gets for looking so nice tonight,_  Michael thought with a smile. The black suit fit perfectly, emphasizing Tazz's broad shoulders. His wardrobe had improved considerably since becoming Smackdown's head color commentator - the black suit wasn't the only nice one he had - but it was definitely Michael's favorite.  
  
 _Probably because I've taken it off him so many times,_ Michael thought with a little shiver. Considering how many times it had ended up on a hotel room floor, it was amazing that it was still in such good shape.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice who was coming up behind him until he heard the familiar voice. "Hey, Mike."  
  
Michael turned, his eyes wide in surprise. Of all the people backstage, he hadn't expected Shawn Michaels to come up and speak to him. "Hi."  
  
Shawn nodded toward the curtain. "So Vince suckered you into this, too, huh?"  
  
Michael nodded. "Yeah. Tazz and I are on a little later." He didn't know what else to say. What do you say to an ex-lover after so long? Especially when your current one was standing not too far away?  
  
"I'm up first," Shawn said, shifting back and forth from foot to foot nervously, an uncomfortable look on his face. "So...you look good. The leather suits you."  
  
"Thanks." Michael smoothed it self-consciously; the leather jacket had been a gift from Tazz for his birthday. "So do you," he said, taking in the long blond hair tied back, the lean, lithe body dressed in a similar black suit. "You haven't changed."  
  
Shawn smiled. "You'd be surprised," he said quietly. "You definitely have."  
  
Michael shrugged. "I know. I'm not as uptight as I used to be," he said, putting his hands in his pockets to give them something to do. "You're not the first person whose said that."  
  
"Yeah...well, I also hear you've had a little help loosening up since I've been gone." Shawn commented, nodding to the still-trapped Tazz.  
  
Michael glanced at his lover as well and couldn't help smiling a little. "And what if I have?" he asked turning back to the Heartbreak Kid. "We've been over a long time, Shawn." A frown suddenly crossed his face; was he trying to start trouble after so long?  
  
"Yeah, we have," Shawn acknowledged with a nod. "And it was by choice, I know that, too." There was a pause as Shawn licked his lips, obviously considering his next words. "It's just...I gotta know, Mike...are you happy?"  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed; he wasn't liking where this conversation was going. "Why?" he couldn't help asking. "Does it matter to you? It never did before."  
  
Blue eyes met brown. "You know that's not true," Shawn said quietly.  
  
After a moment, Michael sighed. "I'm sorry. I do know that." The love between them may have disappeared, but they had parted friends.  
  
He gave Tazz another glance and a smile before turning back to Shawn. "Yes," he finally answered. "I'm very happy."  
  
"He treats you okay?" Shawn persisted. "I've heard how...intense he can be."  
  
"He's not with me," Michael immediately said. "Not the way you're thinking." A blush suddenly crept across his cheeks as he remembered how Tazz channeled his intensity nowadays.  
  
Shawn caught the blush. "You love him," he finally said, his face unreadable. "I know he loves you. It's as plain as day whenever he looks at you, but...you love him, too."  
  
"Very much," Michael's voice was soft, but firm. "He means more to me than anything." _Why was he asking all this?_ Michael couldn't help wondering. He knew Shawn was married and had a child, so why was he asking all of this now?  
  
To his surprise, Shawn smiled. "I'm glad," he said, the sincerity of his voice surprising Michael even more. "I am, really. I know it's a little hard to believe, but I'm glad you're happy, Mike." There was a pause. "I'm glad you found your forever."  
  
Michael's eyes widened at the last word. It had been a closely guarded secret at the time, but that was why Shawn had broken up with him in the first place. He had wanted someone he could share his entire life with, someone he could raise children and grow old with. Shawn had wanted forever and so had Michael; they just hadn't wanted it with each other.  
  
Michael caught a glimpse of wedding ring gold on Shawn's finger and smiled as well. "I'm glad you did, too, Shawn," he said softly. Shawn had been right; he had changed. He had never looked happier.  
  
The Heartbreak Kid grinned and then caught the backstage manager waving at him. "I gotta go," he said, stepping back. "Take care of yourself, okay, Mike?" He glanced up at Tazz, who was coming over. "Better yet, let him take care of you." Without waiting for an answer, Shawn walked away, heading for the stage curtain.  
  
Michael watched him go, more than a little confused and wondering what the point to all that had been when he felt a hand slide up his back. He turned, a wide grin breaking out onto his face. "Hey, you escaped."  
  
Tazz rolled his eyes. "Yeah. About time, too. God, but that broad can go on." he nodded toward Shawn's retreating figure. "What was all that about?"  
  
Michael shrugged. "I'm not sure." At Tazz's puzzled frown, he elaborated. "He heard that we were together and wanted to make sure I was happy." he shook his head, still a little confused. "It was a little weird."  
  
"He still cares about you," Tazz said matter-of-factly. "Nothing weird about that."  
  
"Maybe that was it." Turning his attention back to his lover, he caught the uncertain look in Tazz's dark eyes. "What?"  
  
Tazz shrugged. "Nothing, babe. Just...you okay with everything?"  
  
Michael smiled. "I'm fine now that you're here," he said softly, pleased when the uncertain look disappeared. "I love you."  
  
A grin crossed Tazz's face. "Love you, too, babe." he paused, his grin becoming even wider. "So...are you gonna shut up and kiss me or what?"  
  
Laughing, Michael did as he was asked, wrapping his arms around Tazz's neck for good measure.  
  
***  
  
In the shadows backstage, Shawn Michaels watched the two men kiss and smiled as well.  
  



End file.
